


Twdg Ships One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A few one-shots with some ships :)





	1. Clementine x Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the one-shots are badly written xD

Clementine and Sarah were in their room, on the bed.

They were facing each other and making flower crowns. They were smiling and laughing.

Clementine put a flower crown on Sarah's head, it was a red one.

“Can I…?” Sarah asked

Clementine nods her head and Sarah takes off her hat, she puts it on the bed. Sarah puts a flower crown on Clem’s head, it was a purple one. 

They hugged each other and they smiled, they stop hugging.

Sarah's smile got bigger “You're really pretty, Clem.”

“Thanks, Sarah…”

Sarah got closer to Clementine and kissed her on the lips, Clem kissed back. 

They stopped kissing and Sarah puts her forehead against Clementine's, they are both smiling.


	2. Nick x Older Clementine (Click)

Nick was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Clementine, he knows liking her is bad because she is so young. She was 14 but, that's still young, they were 10 years apart! But, he liked her a lot.

He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about Clementine. She was so cute and strong with those beautiful, amber eyes.

He stopped having these thoughts when he heard someone’s voice, Clementine's.

“Nick?” 

Nick got up and was now sitting on the bed. “Hey Clem…” 

Clementine smiled at Nick and sat next to him, on the bed. 

“So, what do you want?” Nick asked 

“I wanted to tell you something, it's been on my mind for awhile now.” she said 

“Ok…” 

Clementine got a little closer to him and looked in his eyes. Nick noticed her face was really red, he looked at her for a while.

Man, she is really cute. Damnit! Stop thinking that!

“Nick…I…”

Nick's hat was still off so, his hair was showing, it was messy. Nick smiled, he decided to take off Clementine's hat. 

He reached his hand toward her and grabbed her hat, he threw it besides his hat. He looked at Clementine but, she wasn't mad, she was smiling.

“Nick...I like you…”

“W-what?” 

She got closer and kissed him, his eyes got wide and he tenses up. In a few seconds, he relaxes and closes his eyes, he starts kissing her back.

They stop kissing and look into each other's eyes.

He smiles at her. “I like you too, Clem.” 

He kisses her head and she smiles too.


	3. Nick x Sarah

Nick was sitting on the couch, he was lost in thought. He had a crush on Sarah and knew Carlos would kill him if he found out. But, Nick couldn't help it, he liked her. 

He liked her hair, her eyes, and how cute she is. 

“Nick?”

Nick turned his head to see Sarah there. “Oh...hey Sarah…”

“What are you doing?” She asked 

“Just lost in thought…” Nick said 

“Ok…” she said as she sat next to him, on the couch.

Nick's heart was beating fast and he was blushing a little, he was hoping Sarah wouldn't noticed.

But, she did notice. “Nick, why are you so red? Are you sick?” 

Nick didn't say anything and Sarah got closer to him. She put a hand on his head. “You don't feel hot…”

Nick gently grabbed her hand. “I'm fine, Sarah…”

He lets go of her hand and she nods her head.

It was silent for a few seconds until Sarah smiled. “I will be right back.” 

She ran off after saying that. 

Sarah came back and sat next to him again, she had a book in her hand.

“Will you read with me?” she asked 

Damn, she is really cute. “Sure…” 

He couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed her face, gently and kissed her on the lips, her lips were soft and she smells sweet. The book was on her lap with her hands on top of it. 

He stopped kissing her. “I-I’m sorry...Sarah, I didn't mean to…” 

She smiles at him again. “It's ok, Nick.” 

He smiled back at her and kissed her head, she giggled.


	4. Luke x Nick (Nuke)

Luke was on watch and was looking at the sky. It was beautiful today but, that's not the only thing he was thinking about. Yesterday, he and Nick confessed their love for each other, that they liked each other. 

Luke never thought that he would like Nick, he never thought he would fall for his best friend. He liked Bonnie and Jane but, he never thought Nick.

He heard the door open and someone sit next to him, it was Nick.

“Hey…” Nick said 

“Hi Nick, can't sleep?”

Nick sighs at that. “Not really…”

Luke smiled, Nick looked cute when he's sleepy. Luke got closer to Nick and kissed him, Nick smiled in the kiss. Luke stopped kissing Nick and put his forehead on Nick's. 

“You know...I like you…right?” he asked

Nick smiled more. “Of course, I know…”


	5. Mike x Bonnie (Monnie)

Bonnie was thinking to herself, she was lost in thought. She had a crush on Mike, she liked him a lot.

 

He is so nice to her. 

 

_ “My face wasn't my best feature anyway.” _

 

_ “Come on, we know that's not true.” _

 

She smiled at this thought.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Mike…”

 

“Oh, hi Bonnie.”

 

Bonnie sat next to Mike, near the fire.

 

“You really beautiful, you know that?” Mike said 

 

Bonnie blushed at that. “T-thanks Mike…”

 

He smiled and got closer to her, she knew what he was doing.

 

They kissed and she put her hand on his neck. He had his hand in her soft hair. They stopped kissing and were both smiling.

 

She looks in his eyes. “I like you a lot, Mike…”

 

He smiled more. “I like you a lot too, Bonnie.” 

 


	6. Luke x Jane (Juke)

Jane was sitting at the fire and thinking. She had a one time thing with Luke but, she was starting to like him. She came back for Clementine but, maybe she came back for him too. 

She got up and walked away from the fire, she walked until she was near a tree. 

She could hear someone running up behind her, she turned around, knife in hand.

“Woah! It's just me!” He said as he put his hands up.

It was Luke. 

He got in front of her and looked in her eyes. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?” She asked 

“Well...I-I like you...Jane…” he said 

She smiled and pushed him against the tree, she kissed him. Luke's eyes got wide but then, he started to kiss her back. 

They stop kissing and she whispered in his ear. “Maybe I like you too.”


	7. Lee x Carley (Carlee)

Lee has been thinking a lot about Carley.

 

Her short brown hair and pretty light brown eyes. 

 

How skilled she is with her gun. 

 

How he loved to tease her. 

 

How beautiful she is. 

 

_ “Don't call me small.”  _

 

Lee smiled at this thought. 

 

He loved her. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Carley…”

 

“Oh...hi Lee…”

 

“You look beautiful, today…” 

 

“Thanks Lee…” she smiled at him.

 

He smiled back at her. “I...I've been meaning to tell you something.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Lee walked closer to her and whispered in her ear. “I really like you...no, I-I love you, Carley.” 

 

He looked at her and her smile got bigger.

 

“I love you too, Lee.” 

 

He smiled again and looked into her eyes, those light brown eyes that he loved so much. He kissed her. Her lips were so soft. 

 

They stopped kissing and both smiled at each other, they hugged each other and stay there for a while.

 

They loved each other and that's all they cared about. 

 


	8. Javier x Kate

They were at an abandoned house that had beautiful flowers.

Javier and Kate were near the flowers. 

“Aren't these flowers beautiful?” Kate asked 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Javier said 

“Oh, shut up.” she said 

Javier just smiled as he looked at her. 

Kate hugged him. “Promise that you won't leave me?” 

“I promise and don't forget what I said, I'II always be here for you.” he said 

“Thanks, Javi.” Kate said as she let go of him. 

Javier smirked and picked her up, he started spinning around as he held her in his arms. 

Kate was smiling. “Javi!” she said as she started laughing. 

She stopped laughing as he put her down. 

He held her close as he looked into her eyes. He loved her eyes, they are a very unique color, those beautiful green eyes. 

He smiled as they kissed.


	9. Javier x Eleanor

I know that she betrayed us but, she had her reasons I believe.

There's just something about her that interests me.

I like Eleanor, I maybe even love her.

I like her hair, those beautiful eyes, her smile, everything. 

These were Javier's thoughts. 

Eleanor had ran off somewhere after everything happened.

'We took over the new frontier. But, I can see that she's sad about Tripp.' he thought 

Javier walks over to Eleanor.

Eleanor is sitting on the ground, lost in thought.

She had tears in her eyes.

“Eleanor? Are you okay?” Javier asked 

Eleanor stands up and looks at him.

“It's all my fault, Tripp died because of   
me.” she said with a sad voice.

Javier hugs Eleanor, he wraps his arms around her. 

Eleanor rests her head on Javier's shoulder.

“El, It's okay.” he said 

“Javi…” she said 

Then, she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.


	10. Clementine x Gabe (Gabentine)

Clementine had been thinking a lot about Gabe. She knew that he had a crush on her. 

They have been hanging out a lot lately. 

They were always playing that weird card game he showed her. 

And to make him happy, she took the gun that he offered her. 

She loved talking to him. She opened up about some things that happened in the past, told him about Lee and some of her friends that are gone. 

Gabe started telling her some stories to cheer her up. 

It worked because she started laughing and smiling. 

He smiles back at her too.

They were sitting on the ground and were alone together. 

Clementine was lost in thought as she stared at his eyes. 

“Clem?” Gabe said 

She stopped thinking and grabbed Gabe's hands, she saw the cut on his hand from a few weeks ago when he accidentally hurt himself. 

Another thing that Clementine liked about him was that he cares about others and loves to protect his uncle too. 

At first, Clementine was distant from others, afraid of getting close to someone and losing them. But, Gabe changed her mind. 

He always made her smile. 

She loved his smile and laugh. He was cute when he blushed too. 

She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she was still holding hands with Gabe.

Clementine looked at Gabe, his face was red and he was blushing. 

She let go of his hands and hugged him. 

Wrapping her arms around him as she whispered in his ear. 

“I like you, Gabe.” she said 

They stopped hugging as she saw that his face was even redder than before. 

“Um...I-I like you too...Clem.” Gabe said 

Then, he kissed her quickly, he stopped after a second. 

She grabbed his face and kisses him. She put her hand on his neck. 

He didn't pull away and kept kissing her. 

Clem kissed back as she smiled into the kiss.


	11. Clem (clementine) x Mari (mariana)

“Clem, you awake?”

“I am.” Clem said as she opens her eyes.

“I can't sleep.” 

“Me either…” she said as she turned to look at her.

“Are you okay?” Mari asked in a worried voice. 

“I'm okay…” 

It was silent for a minute. 

“...I don't want to get close to people...I'm afraid of losing them…” Clem said 

“Is that why you were so distant at first?” Mari asked 

Clementine nods her head and looks at Mari again. 

“I won't leave you.” Mari said 

“You don't know that…” 

“Yes I do...if it weren't for you I would be dead right now…” 

Clementine smiled a little bit. “You're right.” she said 

Mari smiles back at her.

“Let's promise something to each other.” Mari said 

“Promise that we will always be by each other's side and to protect each other.” Clem said 

Mari nods her head. 

They both smiled. Mari gets closer to Clem. 

Mari hugs Clem, wrapping her arms around her. 

Clementine smiles more and wraps her arms around Mari too. She holds her close and tightly. 

Mari looks up at her, they are both blushing.

They get closer to each other, their lips inches apart.

“Clem…” 

Clem finally kisses Mari's lips, they were so soft to her.

They were kissing, it was a loving and passion kiss. 

Clem and Mari stop kissing, both smiling even more.

They went to sleep after, they were cuddling now.


End file.
